kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiotaita
Overview Kaiotaita is a winged serpent-like creature with no limbs other than his two great wings. His body is covered in black sharpened scales, which can tear flesh and soft materials apart. Kaiotaita's spine holds a number of large blue crystal fragments, which focus and store his energy. Kaiotaita has a short-range breath weapon which encases opponents in hard mineral fragments - slowing their movement and eventually locking them into place completely. Origin Kaiotaita's black scales were once white - long ago when Kaiotaita served as Northern Africa's spirit guardian. He protected a balance between the humans, the sea, the fauna, and the mineral wealth of the land. The land was rich & fertile, and Kaiotaita was a good shepard of his domain. But the humans began to increase in number - and require more food & resources. Those living in Kaiotaita's domain prospered, and so humans from neighboring regions began to immigrate - further increasing the number of humans. Kaiotaita was unprepared for this shift in his balance - and so he acted too late to stop it. Forests were cleared and huge numbers of fish were swept up in the expansion. Kaiotaita decided that his only option was to cull the human population. And so began Kaiotaita's first great attack on the human cities. But even with his great power, he was unable to put a significant dent into the human numbers - and so the imbalance grew. Kaiotaita increased his attacks… and then something began to change. As he fought, he began to enjoy the terror he inspired, and thrive off of the misery and fear. His scales darkened, and the land he protected began to whither into desert as its guardian abandoned its protection in favor of promoting suffering. Kaiotaita's attacks became more frequent and more vicious, as he lost any semblence of his former sense of self. It was then that a human priestess named Atsuka received a vision about how to defeat Kaiotaita. Luring the great beast into a mystic trap, Atsuka and her followers destroyed Kaiotaita's body. But Kaiotaita's bond to the Earth is powerful, and even in his corrupted state he cannot be fully destoryed while his land persists. And so Kaiotaita is reborn every few hundred years - continually raging against the loss of balance, and the loss of his ancient purpose. Each generation Atsuka's spirit is reborn - teaching a new generation how to prepare themselves for Kaiotaita's inevitable return. Energy System Kaiotaita gains energy very slowly - he cannot use his Umbral Particles frequently without significant periods of rest. His Eye of Ra does not require any energy - but it can only be used once in a fight, and using it kills his energy regeneration completely for at least an hour. Ranged Combat Kaiotaita's Umbral Particles adhere and slow opponents. If exposed to enough of them, opponents can be completely encased in a hard mineral shell - requiring them to break free. These do expire over time. The Eye of Ra is a gigantic flowing fireball-like sphere which Kaiotaita projects from an energy build-up centered on his wings. This immense attack can strike at long range, but it is often impractical to do so, since it telegraphs its path clearly. Grappling Kaiotaita can hold opponents with his wings, but can also impale opponents with his spiked tail. He relies on ambush grapples, as his light weight makes it difficult for him to apply leverage if he is out of position and gets grabbed. Melee Combat Kaiotaita, despite being a slim winged kaiju, is a very melee-centric fighter. His sharp scales can cut opponents with any strike, and his long tail is useful for slamming opponents to the ground, or pulling their legs out from under them. His flying mobility is generally used for repositioning, though he can also gain a momentum boost on his charges, or gain altitude to come crashing back to the ground. Further pressing him into melee combat is the fact that his ranged attacks are limited, and using his energy to summon the Eye of Ra leaves him drained from further weapons use for several hours. Weakness Kaiotaita has tremendous regeneration abilities - but they are not fast enough to make a difference in battle. This leaves him with rather low health, especially for a front-light melee fighter. Kaiotaita must keep his opponents off-balance or fleeing from his close-range attacks to keep his relatively low defense from being a critical factor. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Kaiotaita is cruel and relentless toward weak opponents. *Combat Focus: Kaiotaita is a melee fighter, so his hovering wing movements need to not move too far forward, lest they intersect with opponents. He needs to stay close enough for physical attacks. *Special Considerations: Kaiotaita's wings are not for gliding or fast movement - they are used for close melee strikes & grapples. We should consider building his crystals as self-illuminated objects. Category:Trading Card Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:Dragon Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN2 Progenitors Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:SPN2 Monsters Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Renamed Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Mutant